


Starlight 'N' Roses

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Drama, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Gift, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver tears mingle with starlight ‘n’ roses.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight 'N' Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patrese1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrese1/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 2, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 7, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 396  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [Patrese1](patrese1.livejournal.com)! Requested Pairing: Clark/Bruce. I tried something a little different, like an Impressionist painting. Hope you like it! :)

Rose petals mingled with stars as they showered lightly down upon the two men sitting in the field of lemon-yellow, dotted by green, red, and blue wildflowers, sweet perfume in the air. A shimmering city in the distance stretched its spires high to the blue-violet sky, pink clouds drifting by.

One man in tattered red cape and red-streaked blue uniform cradled the other in his arms, a black cape nearly torn to shreds as the cowl hung limply, exposing a battered face, the costume’s armor slashed and broken. Red pooled in the sunshine grass as the dusky-rose sun shone down, warm and life-giving.

Birds with purple plumage flew gracefully high overhead, their long tails flowing out behind them as they uttered sing-song chants.

Starlight and roses sparkled in the dark hair of both men, kissing their skin. A silver trail of tears ran down the man-in-blue’s face, his arms tightening around his companion, whose breathing was labored and wheezing. The sorrowing man could smell the cloying scent of iron, the taste of dust in his mouth.

The wind blew, gently ruffling the tattered capes and hair of the duo, a bird’s mournful cry echoing across the field. Somewhere windchimes tinkled, soft and melodic.

The man-in-blue gently caressed his companion’s hair, his hand trembling. Eyes wells of sorrow, he began to rock back-and-forth, a keening wail beginning to build up in his chest.

The world shook, the starlight and roses coming down faster and heavier, filling the air with a delicate dance as they curved.

The starlight felt cool on his skin, the rose petals soft, like wisps of air. Their colors were rose-pink, golden-yellow, and blood-red, glittering tears mixing with starlight drops. The man-in-blue brushed a yellow petal from dark hair, a slash of velvety-red on a pale cheek.

A sob escaped from the vigilant guardian, the city in the distance sparkling green-and-gold.

Suddenly, blue eyes widened, watching an ashen face regaining healthy color, his companion’s breathing growing steady. A smile began to curl his lips as another set of blue eyes fluttered open.

The angry red slashes on vulnerable flesh began to close, bruises and cuts fading as the kiss of the petals mingled with glittering starlight.

The man-in-blue let out a cry of joy as he kissed his beloved, quicksilver tears running down to sparkle with starlight teardrops as his companion touched his face.


End file.
